


Cursory

by Narda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Affairs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bond Fading, Cheating, F/M, False Pregnancy, M/M, Marriage, Mating Bond, Mild Smut, Same-Sex Marriage, Soul Bond, multi-soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narda/pseuds/Narda
Summary: With the longing of creating a family, Eren finds himself in a world of unexplained desires with a man he knows he shouldn't develop an emotional  and later physical bond with. ...Even if that man turns out to not be his husband in the first place. Eren wonders if he has what it takes to make a complete family of his own, but he often is conflicted by his own thoughts about his marriage to his long-term husband, Erwin and his coworker, Levi and what it really means to be true to himself.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but gives an idea of what's to come.

  _Cover Art, I don't own the artwork or Attack on Titian in any way._

___________________________

❀ Currently: Early May ❀

Erwin woke him up well early in the morning. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asks as he leans down and kisses Eren's forehead. Nodding as he laid under the sheets unclothed, the blonde man's hand run trough his hair in playful motion and then pets his head. "I've got an important client coming in today and I need to head in early. You think you could get breakfast without me this morning?"

The smaller of the two moves some in their king sized bed and yawned as his eyes opened from sleepiness. "Hmm...yeah. Be safe and have a good day, honey." Eren could still feel the tiredness forcing him to go back to sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to six." Erwin looks at his wristwatch and then straightens up his suit and tie. "I'll try to make it home for dinner. Do you wanna go out for dinner at that place you like?"

Eren smiles. "You bet your ass..." He mumbles but manages to tease his husband. Erwin responses back tough by grabbing Eren from under the covers and tickling him, making Eren yelp out for mercy as he laughed breathlessly.

"Stop!" He moved on the bed as his husband leaned over him. "You're gonna make me pee myself..."

A smirk formed on Erwin's lips. "Good. It'll teach you to mess with me." He teased light heartily.

Grinning and facing Erwin from under his large frame, Eren slaps his chest softly as he whispers, "You're so gross. You don't even care if you have to wash them out?"

Getting down and closer to Eren, Erwin brings his face only inches to his, the look of calmness and amusement placed on his expression. "You know I don't have a kink like that."

Hearing this, his husband replies, "But shaming me is way more fun than that, huh?" With that, Eren takes this as a chance to surprise his husband by wrapping both legs around his waist with record speed and bringing him down into a hard and longing kiss.

Already naked and still feeling the sensation of last night's session, the touch of Erwin's moving hands that start to wonder on his body makes the already sensitive senses of his mind and skin shiver with excitement.

Eren grabs onto the back of his neck as they fall down finally on the bed together, becoming lost in their efforts; trying desperately to unleash the heat between them. Erwin is the first to pull back, leaving a trail of saliva from his to Eren's gasping mouth as they take a breath of air.

"We shouldn't, huh?" Eren breathed out heavy. "You'll be late..."

"I wish I didn't have to," Erwin admitted, kissing his husband's forehead and then a small, sweet peck on the lips. "I really want to stay here and make you unable to even walk, not to mention talk too." Eren could swear he heard a low growl from him.

Biting his lip Eren purred out, "Don't talk like that. You might make me decide on not letting you leave." Reaching up again, they pull together to kiss once more.

"But I have no choice." Erwin sighed heavy. "You'll be safe and sound right? No raising hell while I'm out today."

"I can't promise anything." Eren chuckled and sat up on the bed, running hands trough the sheets as he said his goodbyes.

Erwin made his way to their bedroom door, seeing himself out. "Okay, then see you tonight." And with that Eren's husband leaves the house. Creeping out of the bed, Eren walks out and into the hallway and moves to the living room. Peeking in the window as Erwin gets and starts up his car, Eren watches as he drives off a few minutes later.

Good. This was the chance that Eren needed. Walking fast and almost running, Eren quickly runs to their bedroom to fetch his bathrobe and removes the lightweight and sheer sheet covering him. After that, he heads for the bathroom. When he reaches for the knob of the door, he lets out a small sigh and closes his eyes in a silent prayer. He enters and then closes the door behind him.

It takes all of Eren's strength to not freak out due to the anxiety he's feeling right now. His legs shake has he involuntarily taps his feet on the floor. His head lies in his hands has he rocks his body. Waiting. Waiting for some form of news.

He grasps onto the object in both his hands. A pregnancy test.

"Please, please..." He murmurs to himself as he waits for the test to give him his results. "Hurry up. Please." Next to him on the counter, a small cat-shaped timer ticks away the reminding fifteen minutes that fills Eren with nervousness.

This isn't the first time Eren's been sitting on the cover of the toilet with a test in hand. In fact, this was the tenth time he's been doing this. It's a bitter truth that seems to hunt Eren for the few years he's been married. Test after test: Negative. Always the same every time he read it.

Now he was just frustrated. He should have been pregnant by a long time ago. It as even more annoying since Eren had thought that he and Erwin had gone at things the way that they thought was right. Like dating first, then getting married, and then waiting three years after to focus on Erwin's career. Now they were ready to have children. But it seemed like having a baby wasn't the right time at this moment.

Eren felt it was mostly his part on why they were getting pregnant. Yet, after testing themselves both, it turned out that nothing was wrong with either of them and that Eren wasn't becoming pregnant for reason's unknown. That's what the doctor had told them; to be patient and wait for it to happen naturally. But Eren couldn't wait. He knew that if he couldn't fully complete his family, then he'd regret it later.

He wanted to give Erwin the greatest gift of all: Life.

The timer rings loud in his eardrums and it breaks Eren right out of his mess of thinking and he looks over to the little timer. His heart pounds harder in his chest. Turning the stick over to show the results, Eren feels time stop as he watches the tiny screen. He sees only one line. He looks at it hard again. Still, one single line.

His body relaxes as he stares: He's not pregnant.

He wants to cry.

He wants to fall down and weep out how tired he is of trying time and time again. But he doesn't. He feels all to use to this and raps the test in tissue and plans on tossing it into the trash bin outside their home so Erwin wouldn't end up finding it on his own.

Eren stands there for a moment as he has his eyes closed, breathing in slowly as the familiar sadness overcomes him. He wants to cry out, but he can't.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very later update of this story. Didn't know if I wanted to really finish this or not, but I'm going to try.

Pouring the wine into a glass, Armin works his way over to his friend. "Here you go." Just after the not-so-shocking pregnancy test, Eren much needed his friend's moral support now than ever.

"Thanks." Eren took the wine glass and drunk it without hesitation. Armin, who had just arrived not to long ago took a seat next to Eren with his own glass.

"It's going to okay, Eren." His friend told him. "Stop beating yourself up. It's not healthy."

"Jeez, you don't say so." He replied sarcastically, which to Armin's defense made him even more agitated.

"Look, it's not your fault. It just needs to take its time and rest will work itself out." Admin tried explaining to him. "And all of this stress will seem like some good laughs when you and Erwin finally have the little monsters."

His last statement made Even giggle some. "They're not monsters Armin."

"Heh. That's what you say now, but you've never worked at a kindergarten or daycare all year round." Armin worked mostly part time, all while studying for his masters in architecture. "Kids running around all day long smelling like cookies and dirt..." He said, but Eren knew it was all in good fun. Armin was very good with children.

"Well, you are blessed. I would gladly switch with you if I didn't have to work around here."

"You know you don't have to, right." Armin laughed into his cup as he took another sip. It was true. Eren didn't have to work at all if he wanted too. Erwin made enough and more for the both of them. Yet, as he found earlier on, staying still did not fit him at all.

"Hmm, no thanks," Eren said, throwing back the wine glass to finish it contents, only to have Armin reach out and try to stop him. "I got it. I got it." He huffed as he sat the glass down. "But I like working. Makes me feel young."

"You work in editorials Eren. Wouldn't say that type of job keeps spirits up with the type of stuff your boss wants you guys to write." This was Armin's time to laugh. "You're still in your 20's though."

"Don't joke with me. You know I'm going to be 30 next year." Eren frowned. "Plus, current celeb drama does give the site more viewers. But I might lose it if I have to write about Kylie's lips again." 

"And you haven't aged a day over freshman college year."

Now that made Eren laugh. "Don't play me like that. More wine please." He reached out for his cup and placed it in Armin's face.

"Yeah...no." He flat out rejected his friend. "I need you sober right now. You promised to help me."

"You're still on that dating site? You're so picky though." 

"Well, you already have your Mr. right, so now I need your help in finding mines." Armin beamed, opening his laptop on the coffee table and going to the website. "I've gotten no messages since the last time we were on here." 

Eren looked at the screen and saw a dozen profiles of single men. Armin told him this site was even better because you had to pay to even get in. Eren had no idea how'd that help much. He'd always believed in meeting the natural way. He was a sucker for cliches in the romance novels. Armin strolled for a little until a profile caught Eren's eye. "What about him?" 

Armin clicked on the profile of a dark haired man. "His name is...Levi Ackerman. Age 35, 160 cm, and if looks can kill, then he's killing me. Nope." Eren leaned over to look more closely. 

"Man, he's shorter than me. How tall are you again?" He asked his friend. "He even has the same last name as Mikasa!" 

"163 cm." 

"So...thats a no right?"

"It's not even his height. He just looks like the world pisses him off. Why does he even have a profile...He doesn't look like he wants to even be on here. Maybe I should just go to the other profiles..." Before Armin could click off Eren stopped him. 

"Wait! Look at his friend's list. There's a guy named Mike...click him." 

Armin did as he said. "Oh. Oh! He's good looking. Says he works as an attorney and is looking for someone new after he broke things off with his panther...I don't know Eren. He seems a little to...out of reach for me..." 

"Hell, why not? You're the total package. Go for it!" He cheered on, gently shaking Armin's shoulder to get him to message the man. 

"Fine. But if he doesn't respond then I'm blaming you, you hear me?" 

"Totally. Now, send him a quick message and flirt with the guy already."

Armin sighed, beginning to type. "What time again is dinner with Erwin?" He asked Eren. 

"About eight. It's ten minutes after five right now, so we have a little time now to hang some more." He hummed. "Oh, how's it with that new guy at work. What was his name?" 

Armin stopped for a moment and breathed in heavy. "Jean." He huffed as he continued on and when finished, sent send. "And it's been very annoying. Dude can't help being stuck up his own ass for even a minute. He always has an issue with me it seems. Eren, the guy is out for me I swear." 

Eren hummed and looked at his wine glass as he stretched out on the couch more. "Or..."

"Or? What?"

"He could have a thing for you."

"Don't make jokes like that." Armin sighed as he exited from Mike's account and back to the rest of the list waiting on him. 

"I'm not!" Eren leaned in some more to see the list but saw something he wasn't expecting. "Whoa...is that who I think it is!?" 

Armin confused looked at what Eren was gasping at. "Is that Mr. Pixis?! As in our Biology professor from college?"

"Yes! Oh my God!" 

"Nope. I'm done." Armind shut his laptop. "Remind me later to join another site."


	3. Three (+18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Erwin go out for dinner where his husband introduces his new co-worker Levi and his date. And Erwin relives how he feels to Eren, but will it break them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated R! The last half has badly written smut and mild angst. 
> 
> It's been almost (I think), a damn whole year since I've last updated this story! My goodness! But I really want to get this story done! So many things, I'm in the works of getting my degree and started a crappy new part-time. Ah, this is what youth really is about. The only parties I go now are pizza parties tbh. Still not as bad as I thought!
> 
> Thank you for checking it out! I really am grateful.

"Hi, I'm here for Erwin; party of two?" Eren tells the waitress when he arrives at the restaurant. It's packed today and seeing as it's the start of the weekend, it didn't surprise Eren that Erwin made reservations first before coming. That made Eren smile some. He always liked how Erwin would plan things in advance and think of the all the little things when Eren would forget. "Oh yes. He's already waiting for you, please follow me this way, sir." The young waitress leads the way and Eren trailed behind, making sure his attire looked decent.

Since this was a rare chance for the both of them to relax and have some time together, Eren was excited to see his husband sitting at the round dining table. "Hey!" Erwin beamed to him as he slid next to him, sliding very close to his husband and in the process smelled the scent of the cologne Eren bought for him a while ago. 

"Hey you," Eren greeted back. He moved in closer to Erwin's ear. "You smell really good right now." 

"Hmm. Only good?" His husband wrapped a long arm around Eren to bring him into a hug. This time it was Erwin's turn to talk in Eren's ear, "You honestly look better than what they're serving up here tonight, don't you think?" He complimented Eren’s choice of a clean and sharp looking navy suit and pulled back and styled hair. What’s the point of going out if you can’t dress up for the world to see? 

That made Eren draw away in sight embarrassment, softly hitting Erwin's broad chest in a playful matter. "You!" He felt some eyes on him and Erwin already, but he could care less. "You'll get it if you keep teasing me like that." His husband had cleaned up himself too. It wasn’t much, seeing as how the blonde man had always taken to keeping himself in shape and clean, but tonight he also wore a suit, dark gray. Eren had noticed he’d taken off his coat though. 

"Can't wait then." Eren would have gotten another word in, but a waitress came up to their table asking if they knew what they wanted to drink yet. Erwin orders a bottle of red wine and Eren knows what that means. He feels like the night just got a thousand times better within the few seconds Erwin orders the alcohol... But on the other hand, Eren would like the night to last longer if Erwin wasn't completely too drunk. 

"Babe, I know it's been a while, but please go easy on the wine." Eren places a hand on top of his, giving it a light squeeze. Erwin grins and pats Eren's hand over his with some form of reinsurance. The brunette smiles and goes over to his menu. He loved this Italian restaurant and was grateful that Erwin had planned this date-night for them. Has long has it been? Close to a couple of months now since they've been truly romantic and most importantly, intimate. 

Oh yes. Even a simple night as this had been long in Eren’s plans. I’d be damned if I get nothing out of this night! He’d thought to himself. “Lasagna sounds so good right now. I haven’t eaten something that carb heavy in a while…What do you want to eat Erwin?” He’d ask while eyeing their tiramisu as well. Might as well if it’s a treat. 

“You want an honest answer to that?” His husband wiggled his brow. Eren, now a little too focused on getting his food raised a brow at his husband and playfully rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine! Steak sounds about great. You want dessert?” 

“Totally. And probably more wine.” He took a sip of more wine. Jeez, you’d think that after telling Erwin to go slow on the stuff that he’d do the same too? I’m too hard-headed for that though! Ah Regrets, Eren could taste them. “Are you calling a cab or are you going to get that really nice BMW Titian-Drive rental to pick us up tonight?” Knowing damn well he’d get drunk before the day ends. No one really drives in Sina when it’s such a huge city. 

Erwin raised his wine glass up to his husband and toasted with a sly grin before saying, “The latter. You know we go out in style.” Eren toasted him back. 

“I can’t wait to get matching jewel-incrusted coffins with you dear.” 

“And here I thought I’d go out and you’d become the fabulous and wealthy widow.” 

“And leave me? Nah, hun, you’re the only one for me.” Eren winked at the morbid jokes they shared. Soon after, their waitress had come back to take their orders. Eren had honestly felt that the night was getting better and better after a nice conversation with his husband about his work and the chatting up about all sorts of random things that possible one or the other saw in the news or heard from a family member. 

“I’m honestly trying my best to help Armin meet someone new,” Eren said after finishing a bite off his plate. “I think this Mike guy could be a good fit.” 

Erwin had just finished his steak and was starting on his potatoes. “Maybe. He’ll still have to meet him. Dating has changed so much since we were in college though. Mostly a lot from the internet.” 

“Yep. And here’s the thing honey.” Eren started, chewing and looking around the restaurant a bit out of curiosity to see the other guest, “You can end up finding anyone online. We even found my old professor on one of the damn sites! I swear, anyone you barely know could be on…there…” 

Looking past his husband Eren say someone that fit that description just right. He’d look like he just arrived as he escorted a young woman to their table just a few feet from theirs. She was wearing this lovely long, but a dazzling silver gown that shined with the long line of diamonds from her ears as she pushed a few red hairs from her face as her date pulled out her chair. He was jet black from top to bottom and had this odd air of superiority to him. 

And he was the pissed off looking dude from the dating site Armin and he just saw earlier! Wait! His profile really worked? Not to be rude, but Eren was having a hard time understanding how his approach worked. Guess Erwin was right about times being different. 

Erwin noticed Eren’s abrupt stop in the conversation and looked to where his husband’s attention had gone. He did a double take first from Eren and then to the table behind them, only to unexceptionally light up. “Well, I'll be! I didn’t know he’d be here!” 

“Wait, you know that couple, Erwin?” Eren placed his cutlery down as he became more confused. 

Erwin nodded. “I don’t know the lady, but I just started working with that guy. His name is Levi. New transfer from Maria and a blunt ass if I do say so myself. But he does get the work done, so I’m just happy he’s now with us. Do…do you know him?” 

Eren felt his whole body relax some after he realizes he looks weird for staring at Levi, but that doesn’t last after the last part of his husband’s question. “Oh, no. I thought he was some model I saw in an Ad today, so that’s why I was looking. Armin’s type you know.” Eren hated lying to his husband, but he also didn’t know why did in the first place. He reaches out for his glass to take a longer-then-necessary sip of his wine while casually trying to look around the room. 

Erwin didn’t seem to really notice this however and smiled at Eren as he was greatly enjoying the ambiance around him at the moment. He did look back and gave Eren a mild heart-attack when he told him, “I’m going to say hello when the check comes, hope you don’t mind?” 

Eren blinked as he gulped but did not show his uneasiness on his face. “Of course, I don’t.” Eren knew that Levi and had never meet, so what was with the turning in his stomach for? Because the man looked scary as high hell? Or something he couldn’t put his finger on. He knew he shouldn’t dwell on it for too long though. He had better things to think about for tonight. Hell, yeah, I do! Get pumped Erwin, because I’m going to rock your world! Eren cheered on in his head.

❀

Erwin got his things as soon as the check came and told Eren to take his time and come over whenever. He took the offer. Eyeing the table that Erwin all to happily walked over to, Eren took more notice of the women seated. She was a beauty, there was no deigning that. Eren put on his brave face and by some weird instincts, walked over to his husband and graciously placed his left arm interloped with Erwin’s right muscled arm and hugged into him as he greeted the couple. 

“Sorry to bother! I’m Eren, so nice to meet such a lovely couple! How are you two doing tonight?” Why the act? Half of Eren blamed his instincts, but the other half knew he was wicked jealous of anyone remotely attractive. With a man like Erwin, Eren had always felt like he’d won the best of the best of alpha males in his own little world and knew he’d fight anyone before anyone sought to get their hands on him. 

The women smiled, bright and radiate. “Very nice to meet you as well Eren! Erwin was just chatting us up about you, but he didn’t say his husband was such a looker! I’m Petra!” She extended her arm and Eren shook hands with her, feeling the gentle warmth from her palm. He could sense from the vibe that she was probably an Omega too. 

“Oh, thank you!” Eren blushed some from her comment. “But I think the real looker is you! That dress I mean too! Putting everyone to shame here.” Petra giggled back at Eren’s compliment of her and Erwin was just happy Eren seemed to be getting along with his co-worker’s date.

Then his attention went to the man sitting across from him. He looked uninterested for the most part and watched their whole interaction with his mouth resting on both hands for a moment. “Hi! Nice to meet you, I believe your name was Levi? My husband has said some great things about you!” Eren reached out to shake his hand and slowly, but surely Levi placed his hand out to Eren like he was testing him. 

“Likewise, Eren.” He nodded in a voice deeper then Erwin’s. Eren blinked in shock at his voice and took a second to realize a guy so tiny had that deep of a vocal. 

“Levi here is traveling with the team next week to the Rose Summit Convention and I can’t wait for everyone to see what a great asset he’ll be to our marketing department.” Erwin beamed. Eren frowned a brow. Next week? 

“Next week?” He’d ask. “I thought that was a bit later this month Erwin?” He tried to not sound so upset, but how could he not be? He’d been planning a long and well-needed short vacation surprise with Erwin for a good while now. It was also a good excuse to have marathon sex too. But mostly the first part!

Erwin sighed. “Yeah…I was going to tell you later on tonight, but the dates been moved up.” 

Petra looked between the two as she went, “Oh no, that’s just messed up. Levi, you didn’t tell me either, and here I was planning on treating you next week out.” She eyed Levi as she sipped on the bright yellow cocktail she ordered. 

Levi just shrugged, “We just found out today. And that’ll treat will have to wait later.” 

“Hmm…Fine!” Petra sighed some. 

Erwin looked deep at Eren and rubbed his hands along the sides of his arms in a very lovely gesture. One he knew worked on Eren. “It’s just as Levi said, honey. I’m very sorry, but this event is very important for the company and I really can’t miss it.” 

Erwin pursed his lips and hugged the bag he’d brought with him against his chest. “No. I can’t ask you to miss something that big. I’ll be fine, just make sure you get there safe and come back safe, got it!” Eren got out some playfulness at the end as he poked Erwin in the belly. 

“You know I will.” Erwin grinned. “I will always come back to you.” 

“Erwin…” Levi mumbled as he was getting a little upset his date was getting off track. Erwin seemed to pick up the hint. 

“Yes, yes!” Erwin patted Levi on the shoulder. “We’ll get out of your hair now. It was nice to meet you Petra and I’ll see you later Levi!” Erwin then puts an arm around Eren as they started to finally leave the restaurant. 

“Ah yes! Good getting to meet you too!” Eren waved goodbye. 

“Have a good night you too!” Petra waved back and as she did, got a hold of one of Levi’s hand and waved it back for him. He looked grumpy but didn't seem to mind her doing it none the less. Eren thought it was very cute and could see something in the works for the two as he and Erwin left hand in hand. He’d just needed to know where the hell his Titian-Driver was. 

❀

They stumbled back into their house and as soon as Eren switched the lights of the living room on, the two looked back at one another, just like that the desire overcame them both. They quickly kissed deeply and sensually for a while and went for each other’s clothing, both agreeing that nothing was the best off the bat. Placing one of his legs up, Erwin Caught it and then the other as he hoisted Eren up against his body as he leads them straight to the large couch. 

Erwin not to gently slams Eren down on the sofa and goes right for his neck, licking and sucking harder on his neck then usually and it causes Eren to let out a surprised gasp. “Oahh! Erwin!” 

His suit is gone now and left only with his tie, underwear and socks left while Erwin is still sporting his briefs, and socks as well. Erwin moves his hands along his whole body, taking time to tease his nipples as he rubs and nibbled on them. Sweaty and Slightly intoxicated, Erwin mumbles as he kisses Eren, “Shut up and let me do it.” 

And Eren does let him do just that. 

Soon, Eren’s moaning as he is pushed up into the couch as Erwin starts to fuck him, their socks the only thing trying to give them friction, but not helping much. “Ah! Ahhh! God Erwin…” 

Erwin grunts and tries to push Eren’s hips up some more as Eren completely gets off his hands. “It’s been…a damn while huh?” Eren is honestly starting to blink out on what husband is telling him as he feels his orgasm building up more and more as Eren feels the pressure on his prostate greatly increases. 

“This…Ahh!” He rocks his head back and forth some due to the fast motion and pace Erwin has them at as Eren tried to look back at his husband. “We’re gonna…shit!…fuck this sofa for…gooddddahh!... and…will have to buy ahhh! New one!” Erwin’s pace turns into him pulling out more and slapping his hips harder into Eren. He feels the brunette’s body shudder underneath him and keeps up his stride. 

“Not the only thing getting fucked tonight though.” 

“Honestly!!” Eren couldn’t have screamed enough. Their neighbors were sure to complain tomorrow. He’d be shocked if they don’t. 

“God, you’re taking it deep!” Erwin reached out to squeeze Eren’s ass cheeks and lightly smack one of them. “Fucking Christ…”

“I think…coming soon…” Was all Eren could get out. He closed his eyes and for a quick second and fantasized as he knew he was close. He saw the body of someone lean with abs and most daring, jet-black hair in his vision, but opened his eyes fast to focus back on Erwin. 

“Me too babe…” Erwin picked his speed and bottomed out quickly before pulling back out in a hectic pattern that Eren knew all to well-meant he was about to cum. Eren reached behind him and griped Erwin’s risk as his husband pounded him hard. 

“Do it! Inside!” Eren commanded. “Fuck! Just…Let it out!” Whether Erwin was listening to Eren at the point was beyond him at that moment. Eren came hard with a loud yelp as he was continuedly penetrated into. However, before Erwin found his release, he quickly flipped Eren over and as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Eren certainly wasn’t prepared for the incoming shot of hot cum painted all over his face as Erwin finally came. Thank god he’d closed his eyes as he’d did so. 

The two of them were breathing heavily as the aftermath of their session, Erwin noticed some of their mess had gotten on the couch and cursed as he quickly went into the kitchen to get something to clean it up with. Eren just lied there as he rode the last bits of his climax when he’d come to his senses. Erwin didn’t finish inside! 

Erwin came back with cleaning supplies and noticed Eren’s look of frustration. “What’s the matter? Need another round?” He winked. 

“No…No.” Eren ran his hand through his messy hair. “I told you to do it inside.” 

Erwin paused and then, “I’m sorry. I guess I was too into it.” He handed Eren a tissue from his cleaning raid and helped wipe off the substance dangerous close to his eye for comforts sake with any additional cotton paper. 

“Next time then.” Eren moved to sit upright and glanced back at his husband. 

“Okay…” Erwin replied but there was hesitation. “I do think it’ll be nice if you were on the pill like a few years back though…”

Eren’s face must have gone through a dozen emotions before he could seriously understand what Erwin had just said to him. “I…” Eren found his voice leaving him some. “I thought you wanted kids Erwin.”  
“I do! I really do…” He tried to explain, but Eren felt a rush of panic hit him. 

“Them why?!” Eren’s eye started to fill up with tears as he tried to calm down but having no effect. 

Erwin sighed as he relaxed his shoulders and looks away from Eren. “I don’t think it’s our time yet.” He finally said. “I felt like we’ve tried for years now and I think my career is starting to move in a different direction now. And I just think…me and you…We’re not ready Eren.” 

Eren not being able to speak, just stands and tries to go into their shared bathroom, He runs down the hallway, but grabs a sheet form their bed before he cries himself into a breakdown. He doesn’t want Erwin to see him cry even right now. Not right now. Erwin gets up to stop him to talk, but Eren proves to be faster and quickly locks the door. It’s the loud and distraught wiles of his husband that Erwin beginnings to bang on the door for Eren to open up. 

“Eren please!” Erwin begs. “Please don’t cry, I’m sorry! Honey please…” After of what seems some moments of trying, Erwin stopped and leaves to clean up and give Eren time to breathe, but not before turning and whisper back: 

“I’ll still love our family even if it’s just you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen: https://youtu.be/IAWI6nMQhQI


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts to come to a harsh realization about himself and his marriage that scares him. Erwin and he come to a stand-still, but will it be enough to understand the underlining issues bubbling up in their relationship? Mike plans an arcade date for Armin and his best friend invites Eren along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, an update to this story that's not a year later? Yes. haha, that's awful though. I've finally mapped out where I want the story to go. Might need to beta this later. Please don't mind grammatical errors, for now, I will try my best to see to it that everything makes sense because that's an issue I have in all my stories. lmfao. Levi next chapter.

            It was close to a quarter to six in the morning when Erwin got himself ready for work. He removed himself from the couch and started to stretch out his sore arms. He felt thirsty and grumbled as he got up to get some breakfast. Slipping on his slippers, worn out from years of wear (He should just ask Eren where he’d got them for him, so he can get another pair), he headed towards the kitchen but stopped at the archway when he heard the sizzle of a hot pan cooking on the stovetop and Eren quietly making a pot of coffee on the side countertop.

            Pausing and then walking forward, Erwin sees a small hint of tiredness in his husband's face and dark eyelids before Eren saw him walk in and turn out of his view completely. After their confrontation last night, Erwin came back around Midnight to see Eren already went asleep in their king-sized bed. Eren laid there, in nothing but a robe and a pair of pajama pants and when Erwin went to brush his hair, droplets of water wet his fingertips.       

            He moved around some to get Eren under some covers as he'd thought Eren could get a cold from the cool air blowing from the AC. Erwin noted how drained his husband looked and frowned at the fact that Eren probably cried himself to sleep. After making sure Eren was taken care of, Erwin got some of his night and work clothes to take into the guest room, trying to give Eren some space for when he wakes up.

            The argument last night wasn't what Erwin would call a fight like they've had in the past. This felt more...one-sided. Erwin really couldn't understand where Eren was coming from for the first time in a long while. Yes, he'd known it was about children, but they've talked many times about it over the years they've been married and well before then. Eren's never reacted that way before on discussing having a baby. And it was worrying him. If he couldn't understand his own husband the best, then who?

            Usually, they would fight over things such as one of them forgetting something important, like paying for the annual pest control or issues with either of their family members or even his or Eren's content insecurity and jealousy from time to time due to natural hormone swings. But this felt different. Erwin glazed around him for a second and shifted his feet, but more hesitant then he'd like to admit and walked over to Eren.

            "Breakfast is almost ready." Eren didn't turn around as he addressed Erwin, back still turned from him. Erwin felt his heart drop a little and frowned his brows. "You should make sure you're taking your medication too." Erwin then looked to where Eren pointed over to on the clean countertop next to him where his meds and a tall glass of water waited.

            "I..." He started but decided not to push further. "Thank you, Eren." He took his prescription as he was told and tried to get a plate for himself since he thought Eren wouldn't want to in his current disposition, but to his surprised Eren stopped him as he quickly turned around for the first time.

            "Ah! Erwin, I got it!" Eren rushed over to him and before Erwin could react, his hand slips the plate out of his grip and both hurry to grab it. Eren safely grabs it and hugs it close to his chest but hits his head against Erwin's forehand in the process.

            "Ah!" Eren yelped as the two of them recoiled back in pain from the collision.

            Erwin jumped up and went over to Eren immediately. "Eren! I'm so sorry!" He reached out to help him up, but as soon as he did, Erwin retracted his extended hand. Eren who had noticed Erwin above him, grasped at his forearm anyhow as a signal for Erwin to continue helping anyway and places the plate down on the countertop as they stood up. "Baby let me get some ice really quick..." He trailed off as he studied the brunette's lightly red forehand, slowly moving Eren's bangs from his view.

            For a first that day, Eren broke out in a sleepy smile and giggled some, "I'm fine! Man, you're hardheaded. I'll live." He took Erwin's hands within his and looked up to him with tender eyes that made his husband hold his breath. "Thank you for checking on me, sweetie."

            Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, Erwin took Eren off guard and hugged him. He pressed his mate into his embrace and held Eren's head within on hand and the other had circled and squeezed the brunette's slim waist. "I'm so sorry. I thought I really messed up last night Eren." Erwin finally said as he continued to hold on to him. Eren, shocked at the sudden encirclement, embraced his husband back and heard Erwin's breath hitch under him. Eren felt Erwin's heartbeat drastically fasten as he moved to kiss the blonde's forehead. "I'm sorry," Erwin said again.

            "No," Eren shook his head. "I should be saying sorry. I was way out of line." His eyes then wandered over to the sounds of a hot pan cooking eggs that he'd forgotten for a while. "Shit my eggs!" Quickly removing himself from Erwin, Eren goes to save their breakfast.

            Erwin still gets his plate and sits it next to where his husband was cooking. "I know we've talked about the possibility that the problem may be me, but—" Eren quickly looked over to Erwin like he'd just spoken forbidden words.

            "No Erwin." Eren said as he cooked, "Never say that. It's not your fault."

            "Eren..." Erwin sighed. "I was on rut suppressors for a long time. It can affect our odds." He simply put.

            "I know." Eren stopped cooking and turned off the stovetop. After placing the eggs on a dish and the pan on a cool burner, he completely turned to face Erwin "...I just feel like I'm the one who's the problem you know? I know that I wasn't healthy in the past Erwin...and I feel that...everything—or the _lack of_ anything up to now, is my _fault_."

            His husband’s whole dementor seemed to deflate some at Eren’s confession. Moving and then pausing for a quick second just in case Erwin was to say anything else, Eren moved to get the table set for their breakfast. When he was done setting that up with a section on eggs, bacon, veggies stir-fried, and toast with fixings on the side, he pulled up a chair for Erwin.

            “Thank you,” Erwin said as he got a jug of orange juice from the fridge and placed it down next to the glasses Eren got out as well, taking the offer to sit. Eren planted a small kiss on Erwin’s head as he moved behind him to hug him some more. “We’ll figure something out, okay honey?” Erwin asked him, Eren only giving him a small grin and nod as the blonde turned to look his husband’s expression for confirmation. “We’ve always overcome obstacles before and this is no different. Want me to finally get that appointment with my friend, Hange?”

            Eren sighed, removing himself but slowly as his hands slide up Erwin's chest, feeling every muscle in a small but slick way that he wouldn't notice. "But I thought you'd said she was booked all year? She is the best one in the city Erwin. Even with friend discounts, plus she only works for secondary gendered females. Did you forget?"

            "The Obgyn she works at has someone else who could help. Her names Rico. I've met her while out with Hange a couple of times before and chatted with her a while back. She's very polite and Hange told me she specializes in Omega Fertility for Omegas of both secondary genders. All you have to do is just say yes and I'll set something up."

            Eren pouted. "And what about Dr. Nile? I know he's just a general doctor, but I don't wanna see someone new..."

            Erwin smiled. "I know you like Nile, but he can't give you the treatment Dr. Rico can. All our doctor can do is general care. Plus, with the benefits from my job, the out of pocket cost for the Fertility Center is very cheap."

            "Hmm." Eren thought this was a promising idea. He'd heard about Rico joining the clinic a few months back from Hange but didn't think he'd need the extra help conceiving until recently with the tenth failed attempt of trying in five years. He was feeling desperate at this point. But most of, like a failure to Erwin. If only he could not show that he'd felt that way and worry his husband, Eren thought he would feel better. "Alright. What's there to lose?"

 

❀ Next Week, Currently: Mid-May ❀

 

            Eren stood and looked up at the showerhead as water came rushing over his body. His body felt so numb for some reason. Last week he'd snap on Erwin in an emotional frenzy. He was upset at what he'd said, but he wasn't in no way trying to hurt him. And he'd hated that it did hurt him. Eren thought he'd never get to this point. Feeling the hinting achiness of being considered...childless. Maybe this was coming from the fact that he was an older Omega and nature was telling him that he time was near. Or maybe it was truly a part of him from depths buried inside that even he denied for the longest. Either way, Eren hated how it made him feel.

            He breathed out heavy and rubbed his eyes. Reaching slow, he slid his hand down to his hips and then to feel the soreness of his sex. He sighed as he blinked at the showers bright white wall. "I need to shave more." He muttered out as he begins to clean and wash himself off, feeling the prickly hairs growing all over. After their reconciliation, the mood felt better than it had previously, but Eren felt in no mood to be intimate with his husband for a while up until this morning when Erwin had to leave for his week-long business trip. It was quick and to the point to say the least. Eren wished they’d had more time to be more romantic and maybe even a nice vacation to spend together too, but that seemed like it had to wait for now.  

            That was common in today's long-term marriages though—Sex happening a bit less than the start, but what wasn't there was the craving of closeness he's felt during that was slowly fading away. The warmth, the comfort of Erwin's embrace, the moments where they'd just stare into each other’s eyes, and many more: Gone. Replaced by urgency, expectations and the duty to find one or the others release just for it to be over and done with until the next time. Usually not Eren in most cases now.

            Eren huffed as he turned the shower off and headed to get dressed. Checking his phone, he sees a text from Armin and decides to call him. After a few rings, he picks up, “Oh thank god! Just the person I need right now.” Eren frowned as he started putting on his jeans. “Look, I know I’m asking for a lot, but…”

            Pausing, he moved his phone to the other ear to be more comfortable. “Wait. Hold on Armin, what’s wrong?” He asked as his best friend seemed to be running around his apartment from the sounds of the loud doors slamming and the rumbling of things.

            “Mike is who! The guys from the dating site, remember?” Armin explained, breathing kind of hard into the phone. “Well, we’ve been talking and basically didn’t stop for like the whole week and Eren I’m telling you right now, he’s great!”

            Eren was waiting for the rest, “But…go on Armin, what happened?” He’d fasten his jean buttons and started to pull out a t-shirt from a top drawer to wear.

            “That’s the thing Eren. Life is to short to wait for anything, you know.” Eren rolled his eyes at how animated his friend sounded towards Mike. “He called and he wants to have lunch today! About two. Honeys Game Café. I might get actually get laid for once.”

            “That’s great!” Eren beamed, removing the phone from his ear and glancing at the time, then placing it on speaker before tossing it on the bed to pull a shirt over his messy, damp head, “I think the date will go well, you two seem to have kicked it off. It’s half an hour to one, so you’d better be getting ready for your date.”

            Armin paused for a moment in the heart of his excitement and then in a lower and slower voice, “I said yes of course…” He dragged out his words.

            “Good…And? what are you getting at?” He raised a brow.

            Another pause washed over the phone call. Eren knew admittedly what Armin wanted from the silence alone. “Well, you see…I was wondering if you could—”

            “No.” Eren quickly stated.

            “Eren, please!” His friend practically begged. “I do not want to meet him by myself.”

             “No way Armin.” He dries his hair some with his bath towel and walked over to his phone, picking it up again. He honestly didn’t need Armin to be freaking out so much today. But Eren understood where his friend was coming from. Hell, he acted the same way when Erwin and he started dating a few years ago. Ah, those really were the good times. So much exhilaration and passion at every little detail back then. Eren involuntarily pouted some at the now distant memories.  

            “What if he's really a serial killer?” Eren rolled his eyes again. Armin getting nervous and becoming like this was normal for the most part, but not to this extreme. “I’m sorry, but what if all the stuff he’s told me was a lie? I just don’t want anything bad to happen to me…and… A-All you would have to do is just be close by and I'll give the signal if everything's okay.”

            Eren sighed. He looked at the time and considered that he was off today too. Finally, he agreed. “I’ll meet you there ten minutes early. I’m only staying for 30 minutes and after that, you’re on your own crybaby.”

            “Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He exclaimed so loud that Eren had to move his phone away from his ears or else Armin would cause him to go deaf due to high pitch shrill of his voice. “And I’m not a crybaby for your information.”

            “Ah! You damn omega. Keep it down.” Eren giggled a little. “See you later crybaby.”

            “Okay! Thank you again, Eren! You will go down in history as the greatest wing-man. Now I need to find my flush—”

            “God, okay hang up dude. So gross.”

            “Some of us need the extra help Eren. We’re not in our early 20’s anymore. Bye-bye!”

            “Yeah, yeah. See ya.” Eren ended the call and looked behind him and then fell on top of the bed, relaxing into the soft comforter. “Well, at least I could go and get some coffee and one of those giant muffins they sell while I’m out.”


End file.
